Aorica
Aorica (아오리카, Aorika) is a planet in Denma. Summary Here's known to be the most vicious planet even among all the hideout planets in the universe eight, and the planet consists of outlaws and their relatives who're either banished or on the run, so here's beyond any jurisdiction so there's a safe haven for criminals, so the people can't do anything without the authorization of the U.C.S.. Their main source of income is from their drug manufacture and trafficking, which account for a staggering 13% of the entire universe, and the so-called Hourglass series, in particular, is their best seller, and whenever a new product from the series is released, it's instantly sold out, and the people can image how high the prices goes up. The Hourglass is the drug that shapes into an hourglass when the people mix it in the water, and it gets more expensive with a thinner waistline. The Golden Hourglass is a top grade product and they only gave these out to the top elites of the universe eight. The king of here uses the profit he gained from the drugs to equip and even manufacture powerful weapons, and with all the work they put in their planetary defense, there's no telling just how strong their firepower really is, and he also has a planetary vigilante called 'The Thousand Men', consisting of literally a thousand Quanxs, more importantly, since the whole planet is a safe haven, even the Patrol won't lend their aid on this one. 20 years ago, the king of here's kidnapping and extortion days are almost 20 years ago. Currently, there're dozens of Quanx abilities delicately put together, which delicately form what appears to be a planet, and that is the proof that the White Police Guards which is the Duke left Gosan never disbanded, and rather, it still exists to this day. Right before the attack, the Duke ordered the White Police Guards to build it like the Hourglass shape, because the Duke said if they're going to do this, they might as well make it look like the merchandise Aorican used to sell here, so that the later generations of the universe eight would know too. It's not an actual hourglass, and Aorican sold drugs called the Hourglass. In Volume 8, it's revealed that this book contains the first part of 「Kuan's Fridge」. Kuan's Fridge is a major variable in the object Quanx with a multi-dimensional space inside. In「A Catnap」, a result (?) of this incident which gave a great shock to the whole universe was hidden in it. The collision between the universe eight's best noble family, Gosan family and the second noble family, El family, makes our eyes off. History 20 years ago Current time Trivia *The word Aorica refers to the AfreecaTV (아프리카TV, Apeurikatibi), which is a technology-based video streaming service in South Korea. It means short for "Any FREE broadCasting". The meaning of this is related to the development of the story. Because the White Police Guards turn this planet into something and the Duke made this to streaming live to the entire universe. *Here's Hourglass shape image is in the background of the English version, the readers were already watching this. Gallery Hourglass.png|A Catnap (164) 20181109 212900.png|A Catnap (168) - Ch.490 20181117 230603.png|1. A.E. (3) Aorica.png|1. A.E. (3) 20181130 180000.png|1. A.E. (6) - Ch.499 Aorica.jpg|Chapter 2 2. A.E. (6) Category:Planets